<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lola by Alberta_Sunrise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680081">Lola</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise'>Alberta_Sunrise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two years since South America and Frankie’s still haunted by the events that occurred. His relationship has fallen apart leaving him a single father. Things were looking pretty crap until a girl moved in next door. Then an unexpected friendship leads to bigger things for Catfish, but will the decisions of his past catch up with him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Triple Frontier Fic... Been writing this one for a while but never got round to finishing it. Anyway here it is! Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Watching his ex drive away with his daughter strapped into the backseat for the millionth time brought pain to Frankie’s heart that none could sooth. Things had fallen apart after he’d returned from South America. He’d struggled with flashbacks from what happened, the sight of his friend dead. Him pulling the trigger and killing the villagers. It all haunted him and eventually, she couldn’t take it anymore, packing her bags and leaving before he’d even got home from work. They’d worked out a schedule with the baby, him getting her two weekends a month but it broke his heart every time he handed her over and watched as the brake lights of his ex’s car faded into nothing. He’d managed to secure a decent job when he’d returned. The pay was good and working regular hours agreed with him but he couldn’t keep the loneliness at bay. Pope had gone to Australia to live his life with his girl. Benny and Will had stayed behind though, going for drinks with them most weeks or attending fight night but it wasn’t enough in the end. So when a new girl moved in next door, Frankie had never expected what he would gain from in. So one scorching afternoon he found himself sat on his front porch, eyes closed whilst sipping on a beer and enjoying the afternoon sun. He’d not expected a figure to shroud him in shadow. Cracking his eyes open he was greeted by a black silhouette staring down at him, hair blowing at their shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hi.’ Came a voice, sweet and soft.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hello.’ he replied, shifting in his seat as he attempted to get a better view of the stranger.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m Lola.’ She stated, holding her hand out as she bounced from heal to toe ‘I’ve just moved in next door.’ She finished as she shook Frankie’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>‘Nice to meet you Lola.’ he replied, standing up so that he could see her properly ‘I’m Francisco, or Frankie for short.’ he replied, his eyes scanning her as she smiled at him sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>‘I saw you sat here and thought I should come and introduce myself.’ she stated, shoving her hands in the back pockets of her jeans as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other ‘Sorry if I disturbed you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Not at all.’ he replied with a smile ‘Just enjoying the nice weather we’re having.’ he finished, lifting his cap and running a hand through his curly hair.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well it was nice to meet you Frankie.’ she said sweetly, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth ‘I hope to see you around.’ She finished, waving goodbye as she skipped back over to her house.</p><p> </p><p>Frankie was instantly mesmerised by her. Her eyes permanently seared into his memory as he watched her disappear through her front door. He’d not tried dating since the baby had been born, too scared that any woman he was interested in would bolt as soon as they learned he was a father to a two-year-old. His ex hadn’t taken long to move on, always beaming about how great he was with the baby every time Frankie saw her and he couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy that she’d managed to find someone. Instead, he’d had a few meaningless one night stands that had left him feeling more lonely than before.</p><p> </p><p>The next time he’d seen her she had her head under the hood of her car, cussing at the vehicle when it refused to start. She had no idea what the problem was and knew no one nearby that could help her. So when Frankie had popped over to see that the commotion was, she was glad she’d had the confidence to introduce herself that day.</p><p> </p><p>‘Need any help?’ he asked, coming to a stop a few yards from her.</p><p> </p><p>‘Stupid thing won’t start.’ she growled, turning her head to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Mind if I take a look?’ he asked, motioning towards the truck.</p><p> </p><p>‘Be my guest.’ she replied, throwing her hands up and backing away.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take Frankie long to figure out what the problem was ‘Your starter motor's fucked.’ he stated, wiping his brow with his forearm ‘I can give you a ride to work or whatever if you need?’</p><p> </p><p>'Oh you don’t-‘</p><p> </p><p>‘I'm working from home today.’ he interrupted ‘I can drop you and pick you up, meanwhile a buddy of mine’s a mechanic. I can get your truck fixed up before you finish.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Thank's! That would... That'd be really great.’ she replied, smiling at him sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>‘Come on, let me just clean the oil off my hands and we’ll head out.’ he stated, motioning for her to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>Lola hadn’t been surprised at how Frankie’s house was decorated. It was homey. Minimal furniture with pictures painting the grey walls. She couldn’t help but snoop at the photos in the frames. Pictures of him with what she assumed to be army buddies, pictures of him in uniform and a few of him in or in front of helicopters. <em>So he’s a pilot then? </em>she thought to herself as she came to settle on one that stuck out from the rest. It was Frankie, sat out on the porch she’d first met him only he wasn’t alone. Sat on his lap was a dark-haired little girl, the spitting image of him.</p><p> </p><p>‘That’s my daughter.’ he stated, noticing her beaming at the image ‘Took that on her second Birthday 2 months ago.’</p><p> </p><p>‘What’s her name?’ she asked, her eyes flicking to him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Sophía.’ He replied, grabbing his keys from the bowl beside him ‘You ready?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah.’ she replied, giving him a nod and a smile before heading out the door.</p><p> </p><p>True to his word, Frankie managed to get Lola’s truck sorted by the time she’d finished work. Pulling into his drive she hopped out of his, watching as he got out and walked around to her side.</p><p> </p><p>‘How much do I owe you?’ she asked, pulling out her wallet from her bag.</p><p> </p><p>‘He owed me a favour.’ Frankie stated causing Lola to look up at him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>‘Frankie no… please. I need to thank you somehow.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘How about a beer?’ he replied with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>‘Sure.’ she smiled back ‘How about now? I was going to order a pizza and watch this crappy movie. I haven’t really had a chance to go food shopping.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Sounds good to me.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Great.’ she beamed, walking to her front door and slipping the key into the lock ‘Excuse the mess. I’ve not had much of a chance to finish unpacking.’</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s fine.’ he replied, chuckling at the sight of two boxes piled in the corner of an otherwise immaculate house ‘Wow what a tip.’ he joked as he nudged her with his elbow.</p><p> </p><p>They ordered a pizza and settled down to watch the movie. It truly was awful, the two of them laughing as they ripped into the poor acting and the limp storyline. As the credits rolled she turned off the tv and sat back against the couch cushions, sipping on her 3rd beer.</p><p> </p><p>‘Sorry.’ she said as she looked at him with an awkward expression ‘I knew it was going to be bad but that… that was-‘</p><p> </p><p>‘Awful?’ finished Frankie, smirking as he sipped his own drink.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah.’ Lola replied with a nervous laugh.</p><p> </p><p>‘So tell me, Lola.’ Started Frankie, shifting in his seat so he was facing her ‘What brought a girl like you to move out here? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?…’</p><p> </p><p>‘Breakup.’ she replied plainly as she picked at the label on her bottle ‘I uh… We were together for 6 years. We were engaged actually and expecting our first kid and well…’</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him sadly, the expression telling him everything he needed to know and he ran a hand over his face as he thought about his reply.</p><p> </p><p>‘Wow shit… I’m sorry.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Relationship fell apart after that.’ she continued as she took a gulp from her drink ‘So I applied for a job out here… got it. Sold the house and well… here I am!’</p><p> </p><p>Frankie nodded in reply, giving her a small smile as he shifted awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>‘What about you?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Hmmm?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Well, you said you had a little girl. You married or?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Nah…’ he replied, shaking his head ‘I uh… I came back from a mission in South America and well... I struggled to get over some of the events that transpired. She couldn’t handle it which was fair enough. So one day I came home from work and she’d packed up and left. Along with Sophia.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Sorry.’ Lola said as she placed a friendly hand on his thigh ‘So we’re both a little broken then.’ She joked as she gave his leg a squeeze stood ‘Another beer?’</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s getting late.’ he replied, looking at the clock.</p><p> </p><p>‘Got somewhere to be tomorrow?’ joked Lola, winking at him as she pulled one out for herself.</p><p> </p><p>‘Fine.’ he smirked, thanking her as she handed him the beverage and sat down beside him again.</p><p> </p><p>They continued to talk, learning more about each other and losing track of the hours as they ticked away. Eventually, after Lola had let out a huge yawn, they finally called it a night. What had started as an innocent thank you turned into a ritual. Taking it in turns to host a pizza and shit movie night every Friday and Frankie found himself falling for her hard which it scared him. Did she feel the same way he did? Or did she just look at him as her friendly neighbour? He didn’t know if he wanted to know the answer. Their Friday ritual had become something he cherished, even declining plans with Benny and Will in order to spend time with her.</p><p> </p><p>‘Come on Fish.’ Teased Benny, stretching his legs out in front of him as gave his friend an accusing look ‘Who is she?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Who’s who?’</p><p> </p><p>‘You’ve declined the last 3 invites for drinks and you'd not come to a single fight!’ he stated, glancing at his brother who just shook his head ‘You’ve met someone!… Who is she?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Leave it, Benny.’ Growled Will, giving Frankie and apologetic look.</p><p> </p><p>Before Frankie could deny it, three soft knocks sounded at his front door and opening it revealed the very reason that he’d blown them off all those times. He smiled at her, mouth opening as if to speak but words evaded him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hi sorry to disturb you but-‘</p><p> </p><p>‘Ah so you must be her.’ came a different voice making Lola jump, its owner coming to lean on the wall a few steps back from Frankie.</p><p> </p><p>‘Shit, you have company I’ll come back later…’</p><p> </p><p>‘Is everything okay?’ he asked softly, a touch of concern filling his features.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah, I uh… It’s… It’s not important.’ she stuttered ‘I’ll see you later Frankie.’</p><p> </p><p>He watched as she left, his heart sinking a little at the memory of the expression she wore as she said her goodbyes. Stepping back inside he closed the door and turned to his friends, feeling his anger simmering under the surface as Benny smirked at him.</p><p> </p><p>‘You’re as bad a Pope.’ He joked, glancing at his brother ‘She’s goddamn beautiful.’</p><p> </p><p>Frankie said nothing, just seethed silently to himself as he scaled across the room to the kitchen and pulled a beer from the fridge. He couldn’t stop thinking about what it was that you had needed and he found himself willing his friends to leave so he could go speak to you.</p><p> </p><p>‘Shut it Benny.’ growled Will as he walked into the kitchen and placed a comforting and on Frankie’s back ‘Don’t let him get to you.’ He said, giving the man a genuine smile ‘Who is she?’</p><p> </p><p>‘She moved in next door a few months back.’ he replied, taking a swig of his drink ‘We’re just friends. Help her out with her car, she thanked me with dinner and now we hang out. That’s it.’</p><p> </p><p>‘You like her.’ He stated ‘I can tell. Have you tried… you know? Asking her out?’</p><p> </p><p>‘I have a kid Will.’ he snapped, giving the man a cold look.</p><p> </p><p>‘Who you see what? Like twice a month?’ he paused, noting the pained flinch that filled his friend’s features ‘You can’t keep putting things off. You need to put your own happiness first once in a while.’</p><p> </p><p>‘What if she doesn’t you know…’</p><p> </p><p>‘She does.’ Will stated simply ‘I saw how she looked at you. Look we’ll get out of your hair but you need to promise me you’ll go over there and ask that girl out… Or I fear Benny will.’</p><p> </p><p>Frankie simply nodded in reply, following Will back into the lounge where Benny sat waiting for them. After a little protest from the younger, the brothers left. Saying their goodbyes and sharing embraces before making their way out of the door. Frankie stood there for a while, watching as Will’s truck drove off into the distance. His heart hammered in his chest as he looked to his right, chewing his bottom lip as he plucked up the courage to take a step forward but when he finally did, he found himself sprinting to her door and knocking three times as he thought carefully about what to say.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hi.’ She said as she opened the door, her expression impossible to read.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m sorry about earlier… they were uh… they’re’</p><p> </p><p>‘Old army buddies?’ she stated plainly, her tone sharp.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah.’ he replied plainly, his expression dropping ‘They uh… Well, Benny has a big mouth. I’m sorry if he upset you or…’</p><p> </p><p>‘What did he mean?’ she quizzed, shifting her weight from one leg to the other.</p><p> </p><p>‘What?’</p><p> </p><p>‘When he said that I must be her. What did he mean?’ she asked ‘What have you told them about me?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Nothing.’ he replied, scratching his chin as he formed his next words carefully ‘They’ve invited me out a few times lately and I've declined. They… Well, they came round to check on me.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Why did you decline?’ she asked, her tone changing as her expression softened.</p><p> </p><p>‘I had plans with you.’ He stated simply, eyes fixed on a crack in the wood of her door frame.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh.’</p><p> </p><p>Her response prompted him to look at her again, shuddering at the sight of her biting her lip as she looked at him through long lashes.</p><p> </p><p>‘What was it you needed?’ He asked, taking a small step closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well, I… I wondered if you…’ She felt her panic rising as she looked at him watching her expectantly ‘You know what it doesn't matter.’ she finished, laughing at him nervously.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well, there was something I wanted to ask you whilst I'm here.’ Lola’s eyes grew wider as she waited for him to speak, her heart in her throat as her eyes flicked to his lips ‘I wondered if you would like to join me for dinner this evening? He finished, watching the smile that had tugged at the corner of her lips spread.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes.’ she stated simply, giving him a nod as her smile spread even further.</p><p> </p><p>‘Great! Shall we say around 7?’</p><p> </p><p>‘I’ll bring the beer.’ she chuckled, watching as he jogged back over to his house.</p><p> </p><p>She was there at 7 on the dot, beaming as he opened the door and ushered her to come inside. The smells the assaulted her senses made her mouth water. Following Frankie into the kitchen, a gasp escaped her lips at the sight that greeted her. He had laid the table, candles flickering in the centre and red wine sat airing in long stem glasses.</p><p> </p><p>‘We’re having steak so I thought red would be more suitable.’ he said, giving her an awkward smile ‘Let me put those in the fridge though, I’m sure we can enjoy them later.’</p><p> </p><p>The meal was delicious, the conversation full as they found themselves opening up in ways they’d never done with another before. When they finished they made their way to the lounge, the conversation continuing there as the minutes ticked into hours. The consumption of alcohol meant they relaxed around each other, Lola finding herself edging closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>‘So have you tried dating at all since you and Lisa split?’ she asked, leaning her head against the back of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>‘Nah.’ he replied plainly, rolling his head to look at her ‘I guess I kept putting it off because of Sophía but… Well, Lisa moved on not long after we broke up. I guess I was also worried that when they found out I have a kid they’ll run for the hills.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Hmmm yeah that seems like a fair enough reason.’ she replied, as she held his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>They both looked at each other for a while before Frankie shifted so that he was facing her, their faces mere inches away from each other.</p><p> </p><p>‘What about you?’</p><p> </p><p>‘I broke up with Luke a month before I moved here.’ she stated, tongue darting out and wetting her lips as she continued ‘This is the closest thing to a date I’ve had since then.’</p><p> </p><p>‘And if this was one… A date I mean. How am I doing?’ he asked, his voice shaking a little with nerves.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well if this was a date.’ she started, turning to face him head-on as she edged ever closer to him ‘I’d say that you’ve done pretty well.’ She grinned at him like the cat that got the cream.</p><p> </p><p>‘And what can I do to make it even better?’ He quizzed, eyes fixed on hers as his heart stuttered in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>‘You could kiss me.’ She stated plainly, biting her lip as she waited for his retort.</p><p> </p><p>In a heartbeat their lips collided, hands grasping at hair and clothes as the kiss got deeper, passionate. His hands settled on her hips and pulled her onto his lap as she carded her fingers through his curly hair. Their tongues danced as she rocked her hips against his, her core grinding against his growing passion. Her shaking hands started to work at the buttons on his shirt, peeling it open to reveal toned muscles and tanned skin and she couldn’t help but run her fingers over his soft skin. Frankie wasted no time pulling her shirt over her head, removing her bra and tossing the clothing aside as he trailed kisses along her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>‘Shit.’ she breathed as her head fell back in ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>‘You sure you want to do this?’ He breathed, trapping her chin with his thumb and pointer finger so that she looked him in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>‘God yes.’ she replied, devouring his lips again as her hips started to move more frantically.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands moved to his jeans, fumbling to get them undone. When she finally succeeded, slipped her past his waistband and palmed his erection as he moaning against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>‘Fuck.’</p><p> </p><p>Lola grinned at his reaction, pushing herself up onto her knees so she could pull down his pants and his briefs, his length springing free. Taking it in her hand she gave it a few pumps before lining him up with her entrance, the two of them moaning in unison as she sunk down on his length, revelling in the feeling of him filling her completely. She gave herself a moment to adjust to his size, kissing him hungrily as her hips started to rock back and forth. Strong hands rested on her hips again as he guided her pace, his panting breath fanning her neck as she planted kisses along his jaw. Her knuckles went white as she gripped the back of the couch for support, her pace getting faster as she felt herself nearing her peak. Frankie’s grip tightened on her hips as he found himself trusting to meet her, his movements making him hit that spot that made her toes curl. Her orgasm hit her like a wave, her guttural moans echoing in the room as she rode herself through it. A few more thrusts and Frankie was floating down that river with her, grunting as he felt himself spill inside of her. They then collapsed in each other's arms, panting heavily as they struggled to catch their breath. As Lola found herself regaining control of her senses she pulled back so she could look at him, grinning at him as she placed a kiss in the corner of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>‘What about now?’ He breathed, dark eyes locked with hers.</p><p> </p><p>‘Perfect.’ she replied, kissing him sweetly as she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m glad.’ he replied, giving her one last kiss before helping her off of him and standing from the couch ‘Perhaps you’d like to stay?’ he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, planting kisses along her neck as they swayed on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>‘I only live next door.’ She chuckled, settling her arms over his.</p><p> </p><p>‘Exactly!’ he replied as he nibbled her soft skin ‘Much too far for one so pretty to be walking at this time of night.’</p><p> </p><p>‘You might have a point.’ She replied, turning in his grasp so that they were face to face ‘I suppose I must then.’ she conceded, planting a sweet kiss on his lips as she squeezed him tighter.</p><p> </p><p>§</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">6 Months Later…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>‘Awe Benny Hunny.’ Said Lola as she gave him a friendly pat on the arm ‘You really got your ass handed to you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I almost had him.’ He grumbled, wincing when Will dabbed one of the many cuts that littered his face.</p><p> </p><p>‘No you didn’t.’ Laughed Frankie, throwing his arm around Lola’s shoulders and placing a kiss on her temple.</p><p> </p><p>‘Better luck next time Benny.’ Giggled Lola, feigning a sympathetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>‘When did bringing girlfriends to fight night become a thing?’ Benny growled, rolling his eyes as Will tossed him his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>‘Since Frankie managed to get one! Meanwhile, you still wank in the shower alone.’ Jested Will as he playfully punched his brother in the arm.</p><p> </p><p>‘Don’t see a girl on your arm bro.’</p><p> </p><p>Will laughed at his brother’s retort, turning his attention to Frankie and Lola who were sharing a loving glance with each other before returning his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>‘It was great seeing you both.’ he stated, pulling Lola into a bear hug ‘Glad this one finally had the balls to ask you out.’<span class="Apple-converted-space"> he finished, motioning at his friend. </span></p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah me too!’ she replied, looking at Frankie with a smile before he planted a kiss on her soft lips.</p><p> </p><p>‘Right we gotta, Lisa’s round early tomorrow with Sophía.’ stated Franky as she gave Will a quick hug.</p><p> </p><p>‘So excited that I finally get to meet her.’ Squeaked Lola, bouncing on the spot as she threw her arm around Frankie’s waist and pulling him close. </p><p> </p><p>They said their goodbyes and made their way out of the centre and towards Frankie’s truck in the far corner of the parking lot. Buckling in and pulling out of the lot they were greeted by almost completely abandoned streets, sailing through roads usually clogged with congestion.</p><p> </p><p>‘Does Lisa know that I’m going to be there tomorrow?’ asked Lola, glancing at Frankie.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah.’ He replied simply, taking her hand and giving is a squeeze ‘She’s actually really looking forward to meeting you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Really?’ she questioned, giving him an unconvinced expression.</p><p> </p><p>‘Believe it or not Lisa and I are on pretty good terms.’ He replied ‘Kinda need to be for Sophía's sake. I told her about you around 2 months after we started dating. Left it down to her as to when she’d feel comfortable me introducing Fía you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘That’s fair enough.’ She replied, smiling at him before letting her head fall back against the head support.</p><p> </p><p>They watched the lights as they waited for them to flick from red to green, Lola tapping her fingers impatiently on her leg. Finally, the lights changed and Frankie pulled away. Headlights illuminated the inside of the car and Lola screamed.</p><p> </p><p>‘Frankie lookout‘</p><p> </p><p>The sound of metal crushing metal rung in her ears, heart pulsing in her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut and willed for it to be over. Then it was. Her breaths came in short hard bursts as willed herself to open her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>‘Frankie?’ she rasped, coughing a little ‘Frankie?’ she asked again, panic rising when he still didn't answer.</p><p> </p><p>Finally forcing herself to open her eyes she rolled her head to look at him, wincing from the pain the movement elicited from her neck. She practically sobbed at the sight that greeted her. Frankie’s body was leaning limply in his seat, his safety belt keeping him in place as his head hung down against his chest. His hat was flung somewhere in the car and his hair was soaked in what she could only assume was his blood.</p><p> </p><p>‘Frankie.’ she sobbed, reaching out to cup his cheek and finding it hot at sticky.</p><p> </p><p>She noticed the occupants of the car getting out and she calmed a little ‘Please, my boyfriend, he’s hurt.’ she pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks ‘Call 911.’</p><p> </p><p>When one of them removed a gun from his waistband her stomach twisted, one hand fumbling with her seatbelt as the other opened her door. She practically fell out of the truck, sprinting for the trees and crouching behind one as she watched them approach Frankie’s car. They started speaking to each other in Spanish, the one with the gun waving his arms around as he spoke to the other. Who were they and what did they want?</p><p> </p><p>§</p><p> </p><p>Benny sat in a seething silence as Will drove down the dimly lit streets. They’d left a short while after Frankie and Lola, Benny still requiring a little first aid. Will said nothing, knowing words weren’t going to quell his brother's anger. As they approached the junction, what looked like an accident slowly fizzed into view.</p><p> </p><p>‘Looks like there's been a crash.’ he stated, motioning with his eyes as Benny looked up to see.</p><p> </p><p>‘Isn't that Frankie’s truck?’ He asked, his heart starting to race when he noticed two guys approaching the vehicle, one looking very much armed.</p><p> </p><p>‘Shit.’ breathed Will, his eyes catching sight of Lola sneaking out of the truck and sprinting across the road.</p><p> </p><p>‘Shit that is Frankie’s truck.’ yelled Benny, pulling his handgun out of the glove compartment as Will accelerated.</p><p> </p><p>Benny barely even waited for Will to stop, jumping out of the car and shouting at the guys with his gun raised in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Drop it mother fucker!’ He growled, seeing his brother come up beside him with his own weapon drawn.</p><p> </p><p>The men wasted no time sprinting off into the darkness, knowing full well they didn’t stand a chance against two armed ex-army guys.</p><p> </p><p>‘FISH!’ Benny screamed as he sprinted to the driver's side of Frankie’s car, letting out a pained sob when he found his friend unconscious and bloody.</p><p> </p><p>‘LOLA!’ Shouted Will, his eyes scanned the darkness for her ‘LOLA IT’S WILL!’</p><p> </p><p>Slowly the woman appeared from behind the trees before sprinting into the man's arms, sobbing into his chest as her whole body shook. Will stood there holding her as she cried, his gaze drifting to his brother who was on the phone whilst standing vigilant over an unconscious Francisco.</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s okay sweetie.’ He said softly, placing a kiss on the top of her head ‘It’s all going to be okay.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Frankie he... He's...’ Her eyes shot up, wide and wild as she pulled herself out of Will’s grasp.</p><p> </p><p>She was at Benny’s side in a heartbeat, crying uncontrollably as she gently shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Frankie baby.’ she squeaked, her heart beating so hard she felt like it could escape from her chest ‘Baby please wake up you’re scaring me.’</p><p> </p><p>‘The ambulance is going to be here soon.’ Stated Benny softly, eyes drifting up to his brother who now stood behind her.</p><p> </p><p>‘He’s going to be okay Lola.’ he continued, giving her arm a friendly squeeze ‘I promise.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More angst... Don't shoot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next 10 minutes were a blur. The next thing Lola was aware of was the flashing lights as EMT’s, police and fire crew swarmed the scene. Her eyes settled on Frankie’s truck and saw that a group of men were attempting to get him out of the car. Benny was on the passenger seat, holding Frankie’s hand as he talked to the man as an EMT's worked on him through the whole that the fire crew had cut away. That’s when she realised that Frankie was conscious, his eyes wild as he searched for something.</p><p> </p><p>‘Lola.’ he sobbed, his voice shaking ‘Where’s Lola?’</p><p> </p><p>‘She’s right here buddy.’ he replied, motioning for her to come over ‘She’s okay see.’</p><p> </p><p>Lola stepped into his line of sight, smiling when she saw him calm a little. He was a mess. His face was covered in blood, his breathing coming in short laboured gasps. His neck was in a brace and the EMT placed the mask that hung around his neck back over his face.</p><p> </p><p>‘They’re really close to getting you out of here Fish.’ Stated Benny, giving his friend’s hand a squeeze as he watched him drifting in and out of consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>‘Where’s Pope?’ he mumbled, his eyes darting about under hooded lids.</p><p> </p><p>‘What you mean Fish?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Pope and Tom… Where they go?’ His breathing was getting more and more shallow by the second and the younger man's stomach twisted painfully.</p><p> </p><p>‘Fish Pope’s in Australia and Tom’s dead.’</p><p> </p><p>’N-no… N-no they were jus’ herrr-‘ he slurred as his eyes started to droop.</p><p> </p><p>‘Shit.’ Benny breathed as the medic placed ECG tabs to his chest and hooking him up to a portable heart monitor.</p><p> </p><p>‘He’s going into shock.’ they stated, rummaging around in their pack for a flashlight ‘He must be bleeding heavily from somewhere! We need to get him out of this car now.’ they finished as they shone the light inside the car in search of the bleed, coming to settle on his thigh ‘It’s his leg.’ she stated as the other EMT made their way to the passenger side, pulling Benny out they climbed in and did their best to staunch the bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>It was another five minutes before they managed to get Frankie out of the car, laying him down on collapsed gurney they went to work stabilising him. Lola stood and watched, Will’s arms around her in an attempt to soothe but he himself was struggling to keep his shit together as he watched the medics work on his friend. He’d only ever see Frankie hurt a handful of times, being a pilot had meant that he'd managed to avoid many of the dangerous situations that he and the others had experienced but Fish had still been in a few scrapes. Benny was stood to their left, hands on his head as tears streamed down his bruised cheeks, breaths coming in short panicked bursts. They all felt sick as Frankie's eyes rolled back into his head and the portable heart monitor the EMT’s had hooked him up to started to push out a single tone, the medics springing into a frenzy as one worked to intubate him as the other fetched the defibrillator from the ambulance. The trio watched them shock him three times, the third time being the charm as the single tone turned into a shaky beep.</p><p> </p><p>‘He’s back.’ one stated, the other pumping the bag attached to the tube in his throat ‘Let’s get him loaded up.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Right one of you can come in the ambulance but the rest of you will need to follow us.’ one stated, his head turned to face them.</p><p> </p><p>‘I can’t.’ Lola sobbed, her body shaking in Will’s grasp.</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s okay.’ Will said, pulling her closer and stroking her hair as his eyes settled on his brother ‘Benny go with him.’ he started, his own eyes starting to fill with tears ‘I’ll take Lola and meet you at the hospital.’</p><p> </p><p>Benny simply nodded, jumping into the back of the ambulance and staring at his friend who was laying opposite, battered and bloody. The doors slammed shut and cut Lola and Will’s view of them, sirens wailing as the ambulance pulled away and sped down the road.</p><p> </p><p>§</p><p> </p><p>They were sat waiting for four hours before they finally received news. He’d suffered severe blood loss after severing the artery in his leg and had gone into Hypovolemic Shock along with suffering a severe head trauma that had caused him to slip into a coma. After a painstaking surgery, they’d managed to repair the damage and he’d had two blood transfusions so now it was just down to him. Lola now found herself sat watching him as the tube between his lips pushed air into him. </p><p> </p><p>‘Who were those men?’ she asked suddenly, taking the brothers by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>‘What do you mean?’ Questioned Will, tilting his head to the side as his eyes narrowed in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>‘The men that crashed into us… One of them was armed. They were shouting Spanish at each other. I didn’t understand much of what they said but I did catch one snippet.’ She replied, turning her head to look at them both ‘He said… <b>That’s the pilot down. Now for the other three</b>…’</p><p> </p><p>‘Shit.’ breathed Benny, scrubbing a hand over his face as he looked at his brother ‘Lorea’s men must have tracked him down.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Which means they’ve likely tracked us down.’ Stated Will, his eyes wide as he stared at Frankie’s unconscious form.</p><p> </p><p>‘Who’s Lorea?’ Lola pushed, her voice shaking a little ‘Someone needs to tell me what the fuck is going on.’</p><p> </p><p>‘2 years ago we were hired by our friend Pope to help him take down a Drug Lord called Lorea. We killed him but his reach was long. Clearly, his men are looking for revenge.’ Stated Benny, his steely gaze sending shivers down Lola’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>‘So Frankie’s still in danger and you guys are too?’ she quizzed, taking his limp hand in hers.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes.’ Replied Will plainly, giving her a grim look.</p><p> </p><p>§</p><p> </p><p>‘Mam?’ came a soft voice as a hand shook her shoulder gently.</p><p> </p><p>Lola jumped up and looked at her, a ringing phone held out in front of her ‘Your partner’s phone keeps ringing. We thought perhaps it might be urgent.’</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the name on the screen her stomach dropped. Lisa!! She had no idea what had happened. Looking at the clock she realised that she was due to drop Sophía off half an hour ago.</p><p> </p><p>‘Is there a phone I can use?’ She asked, noticing the phone had stopped buzzing.</p><p> </p><p>‘Of course, you can use the one at the nurse's station.’ Lola nodded in thanks and followed her out of the door, stopping for a moment to glance at Frankie before sprinting on after her.</p><p> </p><p>Unlocking his phone she smiled at the memory of her teasing him for having such an easy passcode, the date they met. She brought up Lisa’s cell number and dialled it in to the phone, listening to the tone and waiting for the inevitable answer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Hello?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘Hi is that Lisa?’ She asked, using all the will she had to keep her voice steady.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Yes, who is this?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘Um, it’s Lola… Frankie’s girlfriend.’ She replied, her voice cracking a little.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I suppose you’re ringing to tell me that he forgot that Sophía was coming and-‘</em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘We were in a car accident last night.’ Lola interrupted, her voice shaking ‘Frankie he… It’s bad. They uh… They say that he’s critical.’</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Oh my god… shit.’ </em>Lisa paused <em>‘Are you okay?’</em></p><p> </p><p>‘Me?’</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Yes, Hunny you?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m uh… Physically yeah.’ she replied, fortunate to get away with a few minor bumps and bruises ‘But I’m struggling to keep my shit together. They let me stay but Benny and Will had to leave.’</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Hun breathe.’ </em>she said softly, her voice genuinely calming her <em>‘Don’t get yourself worked up. Frankie needs you to be strong for him. When he’s awake and on the mend, we’ll come in but I think, for now, best Sophía not see him like that.’</em></p><p> </p><p>‘Of course.’ Lola replied, allowing herself to smile a little ‘Thank you, Lisa.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Speak soon.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With that she hung up the phone, giving her thanks to the nurse before returning to Frankie’s room. He was where she’d left him, still unconscious and dwarfed by the wires and tubes that surrounded him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Come on Frankie.’ she said sweetly as she sat herself on the edge of his bed ‘I need you, baby… Come back to me.’</p><p> </p><p>She sat didn't leave his side, just watched him and prayed he’d open his eyes, hoping that the worst was behind them.</p><p> </p><p>§</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">4 days…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>‘They’ve fucking found us, Pope!’ Yelled Will, hands on his head as he paced the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>‘Right you guys need to leave… Tonight!.’ He stated, eyes flitting between the two brothers ‘Tom told you that you couldn’t return to your regular lives. He was right, you can't wait around for them to finish you off.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Fish is in a fucking coma fighting for his life!’ Growled Benny, stalking up to the man and grabbing him roughly by lapels ‘His Mrs is sat with him now, watching him fight for his life like we have had to too and all you can say to us is that Tom was right. That we should leave.</p><p> </p><p>‘Do you even fucking care that your best friend could die at any moment?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Of course, I care!’ Pope spat, venom dripping from every word ‘I am trying to keep my shit together but I can’t lose you both too!’</p><p> </p><p>Benny released his grip from Pope’s coat and stepped back, his shoulders sinking as he wiped away his angry tears. His chest was heaving as he turned to slap the stone wall behind him and let his forehead fall against the rough stone as he tears fell freely.</p><p> </p><p>‘Look, we can’t just leave Frankie when he’s on death’s door.’ Started Will, taking a few steps forward ‘It’s not just Frankie we’d be leaving either. I care about Lola, so does Benny… We can’t abandon her when she needs us most.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Fuck.’ Breathed Pope as he scrubbed a hand down his face ‘Right we protect them whilst Frankie’s out of action but as soon as he up and about… You all need to leave. I managed to get some of the money we lost in the Andes. I can help you set up lives somewhere else.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Let’s just cross that bridge when we come to it.’ stated Will as he pulled the door to the courtyard open and walked back inside ‘For now, I’m going to be there for my friends.’</p><p> </p><p>Lola was curled up on the uncomfortable couch in the corner of Frankie’s room, book in hand as she tried to distract herself, just for a while, from her current circumstances. Her head shot up when she heard the door to the room open, her eyes locking with Benny’s as he walked in and gave him a weak smile. Then someone she recognised from the photos on Frankie’s walls walked in behind him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Lola this is Pope… Pope Lola.’ said the younger man as motioned between them both with his open hand.</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s good to meet you finally.’ said Pope as he scaled the room and held his hand out.</p><p> </p><p>Lola shook it and gave him a small smile ‘It’s good to meet you too.’ she replied, standing from her chair and dropping her book down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>‘Benny and I were going to get some coffee and something to eat.’ stated Pope ‘Did you want anything?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Coffee would be great.’ she gave him a slightly larger smile ‘Black please.’</p><p> </p><p>Pope nodded and motioned for Benny to follow him out the door, leaving her and Will alone. She popped herself back down on the couch, smiling up at Will as he sat himself down on the chair sat beside Frankie’s bed. There was a long, awkward silence for a while as they both watched the mechanical rise and fall of her lover’s chest, her heart aching at the sight of him.</p><p> </p><p>‘You brought Pope here because of those men didn’t you?’ She asked suddenly, her question taking the man by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>‘What?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Pope! You called him because you’re scared that those men are going to come after you all again.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Lola I…’</p><p> </p><p>‘When Frankie gets better we need to leave.’ She stated simply, her eyes fixed on him ‘All of us need to get as far away from this place as possible.'</p><p> </p><p>Will nodded, giving her a grim nod as he allowed his gaze to settle on her for a while and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He was sort of jealous that Frankie had managed to find a girl that was willing to uproot her entire life for him so that he'd be safe. That, he supposed, was true love. The moment was sullied by that dreaded single tone again. Lola leaping to her feet and throwing herself at him as she sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>'Frankie no!.' She pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks as she felt Will pull her away 'I love you please.' she finished as her legs gave out, collapsing to her knees and taking Will with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the events in this chapter are actually based off of something that happened to a friend of mine. A little angsty but it'll get better I promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lola sobbed as she watched the doctors work, her whole body shaking in Will’s arms as they Frankie’s body arched off of the bed, the doctors attempting to shock him back to life. She could do nothing but shake her head, her feet glued to the spot as they worked and worked to bring her love back but the tone remained the same. She tried to scream, to make any sound but she couldn’t. All she could do was watch and her heart constricted in her chest. They watched as the doctor placed the paddles back on the cart, shaking his head at the nurse who was pumping air manually into Frankie’s dormant lungs.</p><p> </p><p>‘Okay, I’m gonna call it.’ The doctor stated, eyes drifting to the clock on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>‘No.’ Lola breathed, head shaking as the doctor opened his mouth to speak.</p><p> </p><p>‘Time of death 12:15 pm.’</p><p> </p><p>‘NO!’</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Lola woke with a start, her heart pounding in her chest as she scanned her surrounds and breathed a sigh of relief. The constant beep of Frankie’s heart monitor tethering her back to now. He was alive, he hadn’t left her. She’d been plagued with nightmares of watching the doctors working to revive him when he’d arrested despite it being 10 days since it had happened. Will had held her tight as she’d pleaded for her love not to leave her. She’d said that she loved him. Something that they hadn’t said to each other and she couldn’t bear the idea of him leaving her never knowing how she truly felt about him. She looked up at the clock on the wall and scrubbed a hand over her face when she noticed that it was almost 8 in the morning. She jumped when Will pushed the door open with two coffees precariously balanced in his free hand, giving her a smile as he handed her one of the cups.</p><p> </p><p>‘How did you sleep?’ He asked, sitting himself down in the chair beside Frankie’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>‘As well as can be expected.’ She replied, rubbing her sore neck as she looked over at her love.</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told she’d had a rough night, spending much of if hugging the toilet as random waves of nausea washed over her. She put it down to the stress of Frankie having almost died and that he’d been in a coma now for a week and a half. A calm settled over the room and both of them allowed their gaze to settle on Frankie, silence hanging over them for a while before Lola finally found it deafening.</p><p> </p><p>‘Where are Pope and Benny?’</p><p> </p><p>‘They’re trying to get things in place for when Frankie gets better.’</p><p> </p><p>Lola felt a small pang of pain in her heart at his statement. She wanted him to get better, more than anything but she felt herself losing hope the longer he was in his coma. She went to take a sip of her coffee and found the smell made her feel sick. In the blink of an eye, the coffee cup was on the floor and she was emptying the contents of her stomach into the adjoining bathroom, Will wincing at the sound of her heaving. A nurse had walked in just as Lola had started to throw up and had thrown the man a concerned glance but Will could do nothing but shrug so the nurse stepped gingerly into the bathroom, rubbing Lola’s back as she finally felt her sickness subside.</p><p> </p><p>‘Are you okay?’ She asked, brow knitted in concern.</p><p> </p><p>‘Just been feeling a bit nauseous the last day or so.’ she replied, scrubbing a hand over her face ‘Think it’s probably all the stress. Was random though. Will handed me the coffee and it hit me all at once.’ She finished, giving the nurse a nervous laugh.</p><p> </p><p>‘When did you last have a period?’ She asked suddenly and Lola looked up at her in shock.</p><p> </p><p>‘I… uh…’ Her brain short-circuited at the woman's question ‘I’m on the pill, haven’t taken a break in a while.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Well it’s still possible.’ the nurse stated, giving her a slanted smile ‘We’ll run some tests, see if we can get some answers.’</p><p> </p><p>Lola just nodded, letting the nurse help her to her feet and lead her out of the bathroom ‘I’m just going to take your friend here for a few tests, make sure she’s not picked something up.’</p><p> </p><p>‘She okay?’ Asked Will, concern seeping into his features.</p><p> </p><p>‘She’ll be fine.’ she replied, giving him a slight nod ‘Just being cautious.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>§</p><p> </p><p>‘I’ll swing by later with the results.’ the nurse said softly, giving Lola’s arm a gentle squeeze as they came to a stop just a few short steps away from Frankie’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Their attention was grabbed by alarms and the rushing of staff into his room and Lola’s stomach dropped.</p><p> </p><p>‘What’s happening?’ She asked as they jogged to the door just as Will was being pushed through it.</p><p> </p><p>‘Will!! What’s going on?’ Lola pleaded, tears pooling in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>‘He woke up.’ he replied, running a shaky hand through his hair ‘Just started choking. Scared the shit out of me.’</p><p> </p><p>‘I’ll go see if they need assistance.’ the nurse stated as she shifted past them.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like an eternity the hustle and bustle calmed and Frankie’s room started to empty of medical staff, just the doctor remained at the base of the bed scribbling something on his charts. The two of them entered gingerly, noticing that the tube that had been breathing for Frankie had been removed and replaced with a cannula.</p><p> </p><p>‘H-how is he?’ Lola asked nervously, her eyes flitting between Frankie and the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>‘We’ve sedated him for now.’ He replied, placing the charts back where he’d got them from ‘He’s doing well but he got himself quite worked up when he woke up. He’s going to be out for a few hours. I’m confident though that the worst is behind us.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Thank you.’ replied Lola, letting out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’ll be back in a few hours to check on his progress.’ the doctor stated, bidding them both farewell and leaving.</p><p> </p><p>‘I should let Benny and Pope know he’s woken up.’ Stated Will, turning to face her ‘You going to be okay?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah.’ She replied, her voice shaking a little as all her emotions hit her at once.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’ll be back in a few.’</p><p> </p><p>She just nodded in reply, her heavy legs finally moving her forward and she slumped into the chair beside his bed, eyes fixed on him as she waited for him to wake. When Will came back he informed her that the guys were making their way in but they were a few hours out. He then informed her he was going to get some food, offering to grab her a change of clothes from Frankie’s which she graciously accepted. So now she found herself 2 hours later at his side hold his hand, willing for him to open his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hey.’ Came a soft voice as the nurse who’d helped her earlier walked in ‘I have the results.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh… right yeah I forgot.’ replied Lola nervously, watching as the lady came to stand beside her.</p><p> </p><p>‘Here.’ She held the piece of paper out to her, a small smile crossing her lips ‘I haven’t read it.’</p><p> </p><p>Lola hesitated for a moment, her mind going a million miles an hour as she willed her fingers to grab the piece of paper.</p><p> </p><p>‘You read it.’ she said suddenly, snatching her hand away.</p><p> </p><p>‘You sure?’</p><p> </p><p>She just nodded, her eyes fixed on her as she unfolded the slip of paper. The nurse's eyes flitted from side to side as she read the results, blue orbs then drifting up as she formed the words on her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>‘What does it say?’</p><p> </p><p>‘You’re pregnant.’ She stated, her face blank as she waited for Lola’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>The blood drained from her face ‘From the looks of it you’re around 5 weeks along.’</p><p> </p><p>Her statement hit Lola like a wave, knocking the air out of her lungs as she thought back. She’d ended up catching a 24-hour bug that had meant she’d not been able to keep anything down. Frankie had been away for business and so despite feeling like death warmed up when he’d walked through the front door she hand jumped him. Fucking him senseless on the welcome mat. The nurse watched as she processed the information, sympathy plastered across her face as she tried to imagine what Lola must be feeling.</p><p> </p><p>‘No… No this isn’t happening.’ her heart started to race as she stood from her seat, eyes locked with the other woman’s ‘We’ve only been together for like 6 months! I can’t be having a baby… He’s… I…’</p><p> </p><p>‘I know this is a lot to take in.’ She said sweetly, giving the woman’s arm a friendly squeeze ‘I’ll leave you to absorb this. Call if you need anything.’</p><p> </p><p>Lola stood glued to the spot, the piece of paper now in her hands as she stared at the word in bold.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>POSITIVE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>‘No… no no no… I’m not pregnant. I can’t be!’</p><p> </p><p>‘You’re pregnant?’</p><p> </p><p>The weak voice made Lola leap from her skin. Spinning on her heels she was greeted with two brown orbs staring at her, brow knitted together as his mouth opened to speak ‘Hermosa, are you pregnant?’</p><p> </p><p>Lola’s jaw dropped. Eyes widening in panic as she moved her lips but no words seemed to leave them. His gaze was fierce as he waited for her to answer and finally after an awkwardly long silence she managed to spit out one word.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this took a little while... Been rammed at work. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">2 months later...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Lola rested her hand on her belly as stroked her small bump, staring out of the window into the wilderness that was her garden. Things had moved quickly once Frankie had been woken up. She had been flown to Australia that same day where she’d stayed with Pope’s girlfriend whilst he’d sorted a place for her to live. She’d not seen Frankie since she’d left, spoken little to him also which he’d blamed on the time difference but Lola knew better. They’d not had a chance to discuss their situation before she was jetted to the other side of the world and the longers this hung over her, the more anxious she’d become.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>An awkward silence hung over them for a long while. Lola could see Frankie struggling to stay awake out of the corner of her eye, exhaustion still having a tight hold on him but she could also see his internal struggle as he processed what he’d just learned. His lips moved but no words left them. He just lay there staring at her with a dumbstruck expression plastered across his bruised face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I know it's a lot to take in and we don’t need to decide right now what we're going to do.’ she started, gingerly taking his hand in hers and wincing internally when he flinched at her touch ‘Rest Frankie. We’ll talk more later.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’d passed out almost immediately, leaving Lola to ponder what to do. She knew that deep down she wanted to keep. The question was. Did he?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her phone buzzing on the kitchen table pulled her back to the present, picking it up she noticed she had 4 messages. The first two were from Pope. One stating that Frankie and the others had boarded a plane and were on their way, the other to inform her they’d be arriving today. The other two were from Will. Will had been her only source of information on Frankie, the younger guy keeping you up to date with his recovery when he’d been in hospital and when he’d got out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>On route to you now. Should be there by 4 pm. Will xx</b>
</p><p> </p><p>You smiled at the message as you checked the time on the top corner of your phone display. She had around half an hour until they were due to arrive so she busied herself getting the house straightened out. When she heard the truck pull up she felt her heart racing. She didn’t know how she was going to feel when she finally saw Frankie again. He’d barely text or called her and when he had, he’d never asked about her or the baby. To put it plainly, she was pissed. She’d been in a car accident and had to watch as he almost died. She’d been forced to move to a different continent and cut ties with friends. All because of his past. It wasn’t her fault that she’d gotten pregnant. That was a joint effort and sure she’d decided to keep it without consulting him but he’d lost that right when he’d failed to check in with her. She pulled her cardigan around her as she heard the key turn in the lock, making her way to the front door where she was greeted by Will’s strong arms pulling her into a bear hug.</p><p> </p><p>‘We missed you Lo.’ He said with a smile as he pulled away to look at you ‘How have you been?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Alone.’ she replied plainly, the response making Frankie flinch ‘Come on you all must be tired. I put some coffee on.’</p><p> </p><p>They all followed her quietly into the kitchen, sitting around the round kitchen table as she handed each of them a mug of the steaming liquid.</p><p> </p><p>‘So Pope found us a house just down the street.’ Stated Will after a long awkward pause ‘Guess we’ll be neighbors eh’ Fish.’<span class="Apple-converted-space"> he finished, giving his friend a friendly slap on the arm. </span></p><p> </p><p>Frankie nodded limply, the reaction making Lola let out a sharp puff of air as she turned to clean the dishes that lay in the sink so that she didn’t have to look at him. They all fell back into an uncomfortable silence again, Frankie watching Lola with a wounded expression as she scrubbed the dishes within an inch of their lives. He knew he’d messed up. Will and Benny gave him a sympathetic smile as their eyes flitted between their friend and Lola.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like an eternity, Benny piped up ‘Well we better be going. You two have some catching up to do.’ With that that they stood, hugging Lola and Frankie goodbye and briskly walking out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Now they were alone for the first time in months. Lola brushed past him and made her way to the lounge, throwing a few logs in the wood burner centered in the room and lighting it, coaxing it to life.</p><p> </p><p>‘How have you been?’ he asked suddenly, pulling her attention away from her task.</p><p> </p><p>‘Seriously?’ She spat, her eyes burning with something he’d never seen before.</p><p> </p><p>‘I fucked up I’m sorry. It’s just-‘</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s just what?’ She interrupted, getting to her feet and stalking up to him ‘Last time we spoke, we’d just found out I’m pregnant with your child! Then I’m flown to Australia where I barely hear a peep from you. Now you turn up here and ask how I’ve been?’ she paused, her chest heaving as she looked him squarely in the eye ‘How the fuck do you think I’ve been Francisco?’ she finished turning away from him and walking over to the window.</p><p> </p><p>‘I didn’t know what to say.’</p><p> </p><p>‘What about... How are you, Lola? How’s our baby doing Lola?’ Venom dripped from every word as she turned her head to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>‘It was a lot to take in.’ He started, flinching at the sarcastic huff that escaped her lips ‘When I learned that you were pregnant I-‘ He paused thinking carefully about his next words ‘I hated myself for letting my past put you and our baby at risk.’</p><p> </p><p>This response took Lola by surprise. Tilting her head she watched him as he prepared himself for what he was about to say.</p><p> </p><p>‘Don’t get me wrong...’ he continued, gingerly walking towards her and taking her hand ‘I was a little shocked when I found out about the baby... But then I was happy, knowing that we were going to have a kid together. When you left I was left alone with my thoughts and I couldn’t stop thinking about how I could have lost you both. I couldn’t cope if I lost you.’ He paused again, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes ‘I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, I dealt with this all completely wrong but I love you and I’m begging you… to please give me a second chance.’</p><p> </p><p>Lola’s expression softened as she looked up at Frankie, placing her free hand on top of his. The movement made her cardigan fall open and his eyes grew wide at the sight of her swelling belly, his hand letting go of hers and coming to settle on her rounded stomach as tears slipped from his tired eyes.</p><p> </p><p>‘You’re showing!’ He sobbed, eyes drifting up to lock with hers.</p><p> </p><p>She could only nod, letting out a sigh as he fell to his knees and placed his cheek against her growing bump. She looked down at him lovingly as she carded her fingers through his mess of curls, smiling as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hey, little one.’ He said softly, planting a kiss just above her navel ‘I’m never going to leave you or your mummy again. I promise.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Best not Morales… Or you won’t live to meet this little bean.’ She jested, smirking as he looked up at her with an amused expression.</p><p> </p><p>§</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">4 months later…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>‘You look like you're ready to pop.’ Stated Benny as he took in Lola’s swollen belly.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well my due date was 3 days ago and I’m telling you now, this baby is as stubborn as their father.’ she replied, rubbing her aching belly ‘Just want them to come already and put me out of my misery.’</p><p> </p><p>‘It won’t be long now baby.’ Replied Frankie sweetly as he placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>‘You better be right Morales.’ She grumbled, a small smile tugging at her lips as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>‘How’s Lisa been?’ Asked Benny, changing the subject ‘You guys managed to work something out so you can see Sophía?’</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s been tough.’ he replied, taking a swig of his beer and pinching the bridge of his nose ‘She’s going to try and come over for Fía’s birthday, but her new fella’s making it difficult.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Sorry to hear that man.’ Replied Will, giving his friend a sympathetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’ll have my hands full soon enough.’ He replied, smiling back at his companion before locking eyes with his heavily pregnant love.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well fellas it’s been lovely seeing you all but I hurt and I’m exhausted so I am going to head to bed.’ Stated Lola as pushed herself to her feet, groaning at her muscles complaints to the movement.</p><p> </p><p>‘Night Lo.’ The boys replied, giving her a wave as she limped to her bed.</p><p> </p><p>Frankie joined her in bed not long after, pulling Lola flush against his bare chest as he placed soft kisses along the curve of her neck and smiled against her skin when she moaned in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>‘The boys gone?’ she mumbled, shifting slightly so that he had better access.</p><p> </p><p>‘Mhmm.’ he nodded, placing open mouth kisses along her soft flesh.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling her a little closer, he let his large hand travel from the swell of her belly down between her legs, gently ghosting his fingers over her sensitive bundle of nerves there. Gathering the slick of her arousal on his fingertips he started to pleasure her, grinning when she moaned loudly as she felt her peak building.</p><p> </p><p>‘I want you, Frankie.’ She breathed, reaching back to grab her handful of his hair ‘Please.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Anything for you baby.’ He replied, pulling his hand back so that he could yank down his boxers.</p><p> </p><p>He shifted himself as he lifted Lola’s leg slightly, lining himself up with her entrance and pushing in slow. They moaned in unison, remaining still for a moment as bit her shoulder lightly.</p><p> </p><p>‘Move.’ She begged, pushing back on him in an attempt to get some sort of friction.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t need to ask twice. He thrusting into her slowly but with deadly accuracy, hitting that spot that sent her over the edge almost immediately. She cried out as her peak washed over her, gripping him tightly as he fucked her through it. He continued to rock his hips into her, holding hers as he brought her closer again. Frankie could feel his own peak edging but he was determined to push her over again so he quickened his pace, still careful not to be too rough with his love. This was all it took for her to climax again, pulling him right along with her before he fell back onto the bed as he fought to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>‘Thank you.’ she breathed, letting her head fall back against his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>‘You’re welcome.’ He whispered, smiling as he kissed her cheek sweetly before they both fell into a deep slumber.</p><p> </p><p>Frankie was ripped from his dreamless sleep by screams, his blood running cold as he sat up with a start and noticed Lola’s side of the bed empty.</p><p> </p><p>‘Lola?’ he called, following the pained sounds that emanated from the bathroom ‘Baby?’ He continued as he pushed open the door to find her on her hands and knees.</p><p> </p><p>‘The baby…’ she strained, taking a few pained breaths ‘It’s coming.’</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please go and follow my Tumblr if you have it 😍 </p><p>https://albertasunise.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Invisible hands dragged Frankie from the room, his heart in his throat as Lola’s screams echoed in his head. He wanted to ask what was happening. Shout at the top of his lungs for someone to tell him what was going on but he couldn’t. All he could do was pace the hall as the screams stopped but the room continued to bustle with chaotic energy. The medical team wheeling Lola from the delivery room. Finally, someone approached him, an expression on his face that made Frankie’s stomach twist in knots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What’s happening?’ He asked, his voice shaking with panic ‘Where are they taking her?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘She is being taken for an emergency C-Section.’ He replied, placing a comforting hand on Frankie’s arm ‘She's suffered a Uterine Rupture. We need to act quickly or we could lose both her and the baby.’ He stated grimly, wincing at the expression that spread across the other man's face ‘We will do all we can for them, we caught it early so I’m optimistic. Lucy here will take you to the waiting room.’ He finished, motioning to the nurse that had come to stand beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frankie could only nod numbly, letting Lucy lead him blindly to a small waiting room a little way down the hallway. She fetched him a coffee and promised that she’d fetch him as soon as there was any news. He sat there for a while in silence, bouncing his leg as he watched the second hand on the waiting room clock tick around its cream face. His phone ringing in his pocket pulled him back to reality with a start. Pulling it out, Benny’s name flashed on the screen and his thumb hovered over the button for a moment before deciding to answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hello.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘So Catfish has it come yet?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked, his tone excitable and light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frankie didn’t answer, unsure of what to say to his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fish what’s wrong?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘She uh… There were some complications.’ He started, wiping a hand over his tired face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What kinda complications?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘She’s been taken in for an emergency C-Section.’ He paused a moment when his voice started to wobble ‘Doc said he’s optimistic that he can save her and the baby.’ He sobbed then, unable to keep a hold of his emotions any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Will and I are on our way Fish.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Benny stated </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘She’s gonna be okay. Everything will be a fine man.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> He continued, interrupting Frankie before he could argue </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘See you soon.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frankie hung up, his hand shaking then as his attention returned to the clock. He didn’t know how much time passed before the waiting room door swung open. He looked up with a hopeful expression but was greeted by Will smiling down at him, Benny just behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hey, Cat.’ He said softly, walking over to his friend and taking a seat beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frankie could only nod, his eyes then returning to the clock above the door. The brothers shared a sympathetic glance before Benny took a seat opposite the two men, leaning forward on his elbows as he opened his mouth to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Have you had any news?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No.’ Frankie replied, shaking her head ‘She’s been in there an hour now. How long does this take?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s going to be okay Cat.’ Will stated, giving his friend a friendly pat on his knee before leaning back in his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They waited then. The minutes seem to stretch on forever but eventually, the doctor that Frankie had spoken to entered the room, taking in the men that had since arrived and smiling a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Seem’s your partner is popular.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘How is she doc?’ Asked Will, his tone a little desperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘She’s okay.’ The men all let out a sigh of relief ‘She lost a lot of blood though. We did lose her on the table for a few moments.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What?’ Frankie practically leapt from his seat, his eyes wild as he looked at the doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘She’s going to be okay though Mr Morales.’ He soothed, his hands raised in front of him in an attempt to calm the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What about the baby?’ Piped up Benny, taking the others by surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘The baby is doing well.’ He replied with a smile ‘You can see her if you’d like?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Her?’ Asked Frankie, tearing up as he locked eyes with the doctor ‘We’ve had a baby girl?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yes.’ He replied, giving him a genuine smile ‘Miss Grey is in recovery now but you’ll be able to see her once she’s moved to a room. I will happily get a nurse to take you to see your little one though.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Please.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy returned a few minutes later to fetch him, a smile filled her features as she motioned for him to follow her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Are we able to come?’ Will asked Gingerly, shifting on his feet a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yes of course.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were led to a room that was filled with clear plastic cots, babies wriggling within them with their names stuck above their heads. She led them to a cot in the far corner of the room. Inside it lay the most precious thing Frankie had ever seen. A shock of brown hair poked out the edges of her pink hat, her tiny fingers resting on her cheek as she slept soundly. The label above her head read </span>
  <strong>
    <span>Baby Girl Grey </span>
  </strong>
  <span>and it occurred to Frankie they'd not decided on a name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘She’s gorgeous Cat.’ said Will, putting his arm around the man’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘She’s got your hair.’ Joked Benny, giving him a friendly slap on the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah.’ He replied simply, letting the smile that tugged at his lips spread further ‘She’s perfect.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>§ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lola woke to a rhythmic beeping and the feeling of air being pushed down her nose. Raising her hand to her face she felt the tube that lined her cheekbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You with me baby?’ Came a voice, pulling her attention to Frankie who sat beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Frankie?’ She asked weakly, blinking a few times as she felt her awareness return to her gradually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah, it’s me, baby.’ He replied, gently rocking the bundle in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What have you got there?’ She asked weakly, her eyes travelling to the cream blanket in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh…’ He smirked as his eyes flitted down for a moment before looking back at her ‘Just our baby girl.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘We have a girl?’ She exclaimed, a rush of energy hitting her at his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yes, sweetie.’ He replied sweetly, standing from his seat ‘We have a daughter.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came to stand at her bedside, tilting his arms in order for her to see the tiny creature in his arms. For the first time, he saw her dark eyes as they cracked open, her mouth opening as she yawned a wiggled a little in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh, my Frankie she’s beautiful.’ Sobbed Lola, taking in the tiny thing she’d grown in her womb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Just like her mother.’ He replied, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her temple ‘The nurse should be in soon to check on you.’ He said, shifting his weight from one leg to the other ‘We can ask her if it’s okay for you to hold her.’ He finished, smiling at the way Lola’s face lit up at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>§</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lola was kept in for a few more days. Frankie had been over the moon when she was discharged, carrying the baby carrier in his left hand as he propped Lola up with his right. She was still a little sore but was over the moon to be leaving, not wanting to spend another day away from her new family. She sat in the back with the baby as Frankie drove them both home, his leg bouncing with excitement as he navigated the wide roads before finally pulling into the driveway. Frankie made quick work of getting the baby back into the carrier before swiftly making his way to Lola’s side and helping her get out of the truck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Welcome home baby.’ He said sweetly, kissing her sweetly before closing the door and locking the vehicle as they made their way up the path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling out his keys, he unlocked the door and pushed it open, smiling as Lola stepped inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Surprise.’ Came a bunch of voices in unison as they were greeted by Will, Benny, Pope and his girlfriend standing in the lounge, a pink banner tied up behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh my goodness.’ Chuckled Lola as she placed her hand on her hand, chucking to herself ‘What’s all this.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well, we wanted to welcome you and little miss home.’ Stated Will as he walked over to her and gave her a gentle hug before helping her limp over to the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Have you two agreed with a name yet?’ Asked Santi, taking a seat across from her as he watched Frankie sit down beside his love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Actually, we have.’ She replied, smiling at Frankie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘So?’ Benny asked, bouncing eagerly on his toes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Rosa.’ Frankie replied as he scooped his daughter up in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That’s beautiful Catfish.’ said Will as he gave his friend’s shoulder a friendly squeeze ‘We’re so happy for you both. He’s lucky to have you Lo.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That I am.’ He replied, kissing her sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well let's celebrate!.’ Stated Santi, as he started to hand out champagne flutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I can’t drink yet.’ Said Lola as she lifted her hand to decline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s alcohol-free.’ He chuckled ‘Will probably taste terrible but I thought we could give it a try.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all laughed at that and Lola accepted the flute graciously. They all raised their glasses in cheers as Frankie opened his mouth to speak, cradling his daughter in his arm as he looked around at everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘This has been a tough transition for us all. We’ve all been through so much.’ He started, sharing a glance at Lola before placing his glass down on the table at his side ‘I was so lucky the day you came and spoke to me on my porch. From that moment you made your mark on me.’ He paused, his gaze fixing on Lola as he lay Rosa down in her carrier before turning to face Lola again as his hand grabbed something from his pocket ‘Lola, you saved me. You are my heart and soul.’ he continued as he shifted so he was down on one knee ‘Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lola sat there in shock as Frankie revealed the most beautiful ring she’d ever seen. Tears flooded her eyes as she looked at her love knelt in front of her, eagerly awaiting her reply. She tried to speak but her words escaped her so instead she just nodded, the tears escaping from the sudden movement as Frankie placed the ring on her finger and kissed her, letting out a happy sigh as everyone erupted into cheers. The sudden sound made Rosa scream murder, her face red and angry which elicited a chuckle from the happy couple as he scooped her up in his arms and started to rock her gently, quelling her displeasure quickly. Picking his glass up, Santiago was the next one to Pipe up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well, I think that all that’s left to say is congratulations to Frankie and Lola and welcome Niña Rosa. She will be the most loved and cherished Princesa to have ever graced this earth’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Here here!’ Piped up Benny which made everyone laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’To new beginnings.’ He finished, raising his glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'To new beginnings.' Frankie repeated, gazing at Lola lovingly as she held their child in his arms. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>